The Last Week
by chaini
Summary: Spock is killed on a mission; However, he manages to plead for more time. He's got one week to prepare the others for his death. What would you do if you had one more week to live? (A.N:better then it sounds. I am horrible at summaries.)


**disclaimer: I do not own the charecters. I just like to play with them. I promise I will return them when I am done.  
**

**The Last Week**

When it was all over, the first thing Spock was aware of thinking as he stood over the limp figure that once served as his body had been how quickly it all occurred. Not that he ever pictured himself dying painlessly in his sleep. Members of Starfleet rarely did. Still, he had always thought that his death would be much more heroic. Being killed in the mist of an epic space battle perhaps or throwing himself onto a sharp sword in order to save his friends. Nothing like the single poisoned dart that took him down. The poor wet-footed warrior which shot it now stood to the side, watching the frantic figure of McCoy, who continued to slam his hands against the lower left side of the slab of meat that used to serve as his anchor to mortality. Spock could not help but feel fairly cheated by the swiftness of it all.

Though he knew it would do him no good, Spock still reached out for the good doctor, compelled by the agony that was contained in the crystalline tears streaming down man's face. Twenty five minutes. For twenty five minutes the doctor had been performing CPR without results while the captain struggled to get a hold of Scotty through the planets natural ionic barrier. McCoy motions were smooth and confident at first, but as his efforts failed, his movements had become erratic. Now, the man could barely keep his compressions rhythmic as exhaustion and grief threatened to overcome him. Spock had made several attempts to grab the doctor's shoulders to still him, but his hands passed through the doctor's flesh like air, leaving Spock with a strange tingling sensation in his palms. If he would have been alive, he surely would have been fascinated by the sensation. Instead, Spock was filled with a strange mixture of sadness and regret. Sighing, he sat beside his friend, leaning over until he was inches from the doctor's ear. "It's hopeless doctor." he whispered. "I am no longer there." Unfortunately, McCoy did not react, not to his soft urging nor even to the plea of the captain, who attempted to pull him away. McCoy threw him off, a sob ripping from his throat as he struggled to resume his actions. Spock leaned back, grief overcoming his mental barriers, "It's been too long." He whispered, his voice hoarse and strained. "Why do you continue to fight for me?"

"They've always do. People are never willing to just let things go. Doctors in particular."

Spock jumps at the sound of a bell-like voice just to the right of him. Quickly, he spun around to see a tall, strange figure standing just behind the struggling doctor.

The being stared back at the Vulcan for a long moment, deep violet eyes of a particular shade shining with a strange sorts of intelligence. The sight caused a shiver to shake the Vulcan. The being seemed neither offended nor surprised by the reaction. Instead, it turned back to the doctor. Stepping forward, the being knelt down and placed a long fingered hand on the doctor's shoulder, its polished shard fingernails like talons against the doctors skin.

McCoy jumped with a cry, glancing nervously behind his shoulder. "Spock?" He croaked uncertainly before finally slumping over with a sob. The being did not seem to notice. Instead, he continued, " I suppose it's one of the faults of the profession. It never changes."

Spock stared down at the weeping doctor, longing to smack away the beings hands away, but knowing that it would do no good. Instead, he bent down staring from his body to the two hunched men. "I am really dead." He whispered.

" Yes," the being stated in an almost impartial voice as he rose to his feet. Turning again to Spock, the thing smiled sympathetically, pale pink lips curled perfectly. "But you knew that. You were gone the minute the dart struck your chest." He continued, tucking an ebony lock of hair behind a human like ear. " The poison was strong in itself, but the fact that the dart punctured your heart didn't help. The doctor is still unaware of that injury. Pity, it would have saved him a lot of wasted effort."

Normally, Spock would have found such a comment insulting, but coming from this strangely beautiful creature before him the comment was miraculously stripped of its sting. Instead, Spock found himself studying the speaker, taking in the smooth almost elven facial features, the highbrow, the angled lines. He noticed suddenly how unusually long the mans limbs were and an almost luminous quality to its skin. Spock felt a rapidly mounting wave of awe and alarm rise in his chest. "What are you?" He whispered with reverence.

The man flashed a smile that showed two neat little rows of pearly white teeth. The smile itself was not threatening, but something about it shining on this particular creature sent Spock's hair on end. "What I am and what I look like depends on who is looking. Who I am is constant, but I think you already know the answer to that question."

Spock nodded as he turned back to his friends. The captain was talking to Scotty again through the communicator. The doctor's sobbing had almost stilled, thought his tears had not, and the man had begun the laborious process of prepping Spock's body for transport back to the Enterprise for autopsy.

"It's time to go now." the thing continued quietly from its place behind him.

"Go where?" Spock questioned without turning.

"Again, it all depended on the person and again, you already knew that." Glancing back over the scene with the doctor, the creature added. "We have stayed long enough."

Suddenly, Spock felt an uncharacteristic wave of panic shake him at the thought of following this being, not because he dreaded what was waiting for him. Truth be told that actually excited the Vulcan. The ultimate journey of discovery, the chance to answer the one burning question that had haunted scientist of all species races and creeds since the very origins of the universe, all of the possibilities swam in Spock's head, igniting every ounce of curiosity, fascination, and child-like wonder in his being. But looking at the sad face of the captain and the bowed, dripping face of the doctor, all his curiosity draining away. Calmly, the Vulcan squared his shoulders and turned to face the being before him. "I am sorry, but I cannot go with you. My presences is required elsewhere." He stated, not an inch of him betraying the turmoil of fear beneath his mental shields.

The strangely beautiful being turned to stare stoically at him and for a minute. Spock entertained the possibility that this tentative sentence could be his last. Surely at this blatant show of defiance, whatever powers this mysterious being possessed would rise up to destroy him or force him unfaltering to whatever awaited his wandering soul.

But instead of getting angry, the being threw back his head back and laughed. The sound, despite its beauty, caused a shiver to lace its way through Spock's spine. The being shook its head, lavender eyes dancing with amusement. " So much confidence, not the usual arrogance and fear I'm accustomed too, but confidence. What a particular creature you are." the being said, giving Spock what could have almost been called a fond smile. "Of course, it will do you no good, but it's incredible to see. Yes, you will do just fine I think. Come along now." Suddenly, the world began to blur around him and Spock felt his panic and confidence drain away leaving only a heart wrenching sadness in its wake. He glanced back at his friends only to see the shimmering after-effects as they were beamed along with his body back onto the enterprise.

"Wait." Spock cried out, his vision starting to fade. He felt disoriented, barely able to focus. He couldn't see anything but the glaring luminosity that seemed to seep through the creatures skin. "Please, can't I stay just one more week. Just to prepare."

The being turned. "Do you truly believe that any amount of time would prepare you for death." The question was neither mocking more condescending. The being seemed genuinely curious to hear the answer. Spock glanced up, brown eyes locked onto the magenta orbs which inquisitive gaze seemed to bury itself into Spock's soul.

Spock shook his head, his voice coming out softer than he remembered it being for years. "No, it wont. Your right. No one is prepared to die." He whispered before glancing towards the fading image of the forest. "But I can prepare them to live without me. They deserve more than this."

"One week and you will want another and another."

"Please..." Spock begin again, but the creature held up a pale arm, halting him.

" I'm sorry, but these are the rules." The being stated firmly. "I cannot. . ." Suddenly the creatures face went blank as his voice trailed off, causing Spock to look back. The being was standing almost rim rod straight behind him, its head cocked to the side as if listening. "Interesting." It whispered, before turning and giving Spock a curious penetrating stare. "Very interesting."

"Yes." Spock prompted.

"Perhaps you will get your wish after all." The strange creature stated.

Spock struggle to conceal a wave of emotion that shattered his barriers. Relief, hope, fear, all swirled in a stomach." I'm being granted a second chance?" He questioned, his voice low.

The creature smiled, giving Spock another view of those unnerving pearly teeth. " Yes, you have been given the week." Lifting one pale hand, he pointed a sharp fingernail of at Spock. "However, you only get one. No more, no less. After which you will surrender yourself without question to your fate." The statement wasn't a threats, but a fact stated firmly and steadily.

Spock nodded enthusiastically. " I will, but who . . . ." but he trailed off as a sudden wave of dizziness stopped him. He felt unsteady and hot. He could feel wet beads of sweat running down his face and neck. _How can I sweat without a body? Spock wondered, confused. _"What . . .What is?" Spock claims his lips together to keep from yelping as an intense wave of agony rushed over him. He glanced up at the being for an explanation.

The being shrugged. " Passing through the barriers of life and death hurts. Hadn't you ever seen a birth? Life often leaves easier than it comes."

Before Spock could comment, he was struck by another sensation. Hands were tracing across his chest, clinically but gentle and comfortingly familiar. "McCoy," he whispered. He could almost feel the wisps of the doctor's concern and worry whispering through the skin contact. The shimmering backdrop of the planet shifted from blurry forest green to warm tan and muted ivories which composed sickbays walls. Knowing his time for questioning was short, Spock trusted that though his sight of the being was already lost in the blur between the two worlds, that the being was still watching and listening. Through pain gritted teeth, he cried out. "When it ends, how do i find you? What if something goes wrong?"

The sound of that bell-like laughter rang out once more from somewhere within Spock's mind. "Do not fear, young one. When the time comes, I'll return for you. Till then, remember, one week in one week only."

TBC

(Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this. Its the first chapter on a concept i am trying to develop. Promise rest will be better written. Sorry about the continuous use of the word being but i wanted to keep the character ambiguous because its not really important to the story what is granting Spock this extra time. Could be an angel, a god, or a powerful alien. Pick your own pleasure. Hope Spock was not to out of character. Please review. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
